Behind These Yellow Eyes
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Spoiler, capítulo 7, rediseñado x mi! xD Yuki Eirir jamás fue curioso, pero ahora tenía la curiosidad de ver las fotos que Tachi Aizawa tomó cuando atacaron a Shuichi. Cómo reaccionará al verlas?. Yaoi. YukiShuichi.


**Behind These Yellow Eyes**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

-Ah... Aizawa-kun, se divirtieron haciéndole daño a Shu-chan? -la mirada del rubio y frío escritor podría matar si pudiese y Tachi lo sabía por lo que retrocedió lo más que pudo, tratando de escapar de aquella vestia, tenía miedo, mucho miedo- Me enteré de que hicieron una pequeña sesión fotográfica, me gustaría poder ver las fotografías...

-E...Este es el carrete de las fotos...-extendió la mano junto a la película que había utilizado en el atraco de Shuichi. Yuki sonrió, había sido tan fácil...

Yuki Eiri era todo menos curioso, er aun tipo ocupado con sus obras y con su vida, y ahora con una bola rosa que no se despegaba de él, pero por primera vez en su vida, no se podía concentrar, estaba frente a su laptop, sentado cómodamente, fumando lo que sería su segundo cigarrillo, la pantalla del su laptop dejaba relucir un blanca página mientras uno de los dedos jugaba en el teclado, no se le ocurría nada para su nueva novela y creía saber el porque.

Su dorada mirada, sin querer o sin que el cerebro del rubio mandará alguna orden, se desvíaba al carrete de fotos que le había dado Aizawa, resopló el huo que salía desde sus pulmones, y con un ruidoso "Tsk" tomó el carrete, más una chaqueta y salió del departamento.

No era muy difícil adivinar que era lo que Eiri quería saber o lo que quería ver, se sintió un poco enfermo, el tan solo hecho de saber que habían lastimado a Shuichi era suficiente, pero querer ver lo que le habían hecho? hasta para alguien como él era una acción demasiado fría y sin sentimientos, pero la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro dejándole una ligera molestia en todo el cuerpo, la posible razón por la que no se podía concentrar y empezar a escribir su nueva novela que ya tenía fecha de entrega.

Algo fuera de si, el rubio entró a la primera tienda donde revelaban fotografías, el gran cartel de "Revelamos fotografías en 10 minutos" le hizo encender otro cigarro, dispuesto a esperar tranquilamente a que salgan las fotografías. Se puso a pensar en que realmente ese amigo que tanto estaba entre sus dedos, el tan famoso amigo canceriano conocído por el mundo como el cigarrillo, terminaría por acabar con su vida, pero en momentos como este realmente necesitaba de una calada.

En 10 minutos exactos las fotos estuvieron listas, las recogió y pagó a la señorita que atendía, sonriéndole ligeramente, algo que causó que la rubia se sonrojara hasta las orejas y saliera volando como un cohete, bueno, al final de todo, Yuki se fue sin pagar, era una de las cuantas ventajas de ser quien era y de tener la mirada que tenía, sabía como utilizarla correctamente para sus beneficios (Kitty: Yukiiiii~....*volando x el espacio* ahhh~ *u*!).

Llegó a su departamento más rápido de lo que había salido, se negó a pensar que fuera por la urgencia de poder ver las fotos. El ruidoso de Shuichi todavía no había llegado, suspiro, ese baka solo le causaba problemas. En todo caso, Yuki dejó la chaqueta en el sillón, para luego ir y tomar un baso y servirse un poco de whisky en el, su cabeza le indicaba que vea las fotos, su cuerpo mismo le obligaba a ir a su living sentarse y ver que le habían hecho a Shuichi.

Un ligero tic acudió a su ceja, no, no era porque le gustara ver al pelirrosa en pleno sufrimiento, no, no era eso, estaba conciente de lo enferma que podía ser su preciada mente, pero jamás imaginó que podría llegar a eso. Dejó el vaso en la mesa del centro, sentándose y tomando el sobre de las fotos, suspiro largamente y sacó las fotos...

...................................................................

- Yuukiii ~! -era ya entrada de noche cuando Shuichi invadió el departamento del rubio una vez más- Tadaima, Yukii~!! -sus estruendosos gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Shuichi dió saltos por todo el lugar, buscando a su sexy escritor- Yuukii~ Yuukii~... Yuu...

- Podrías callarte? eres demasiado ruidoso baka - como si el rubio fuera una clase de fantasma salió de detrás del pelirrosa, haciendo que este pegara un chillido, que al escucharlo desearías estar sordo, y cayendo estrepitósamente en el suelo..

- ...-se veía el claro rastro de dolor en su rostro, mientras una de sus manos se tocaba la espalda baja...- Moo, Yuukii ~! porque me asustas así?! -a pesar de que le doliera mucho, la energía y la felicidad del cantante por ver a Yuki ganaba al dolor, pero, el escritor sudó frío al ver en donde se acariciaba Shuichi, la imágen de una de las fotos acudió a su cabeza, sacudiéndola casi al instante tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y esas imágenes de sus pensamientos.

-Baka...-susurró el rubio, agachándose para quedar sobre Shuichi en el suelo-...lo se todo, Shuichi...-esta era una de las pocas veces en las que la voz de Yuki podía sonar tranquila y suave

Shuichi se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca, sonrojándose casi al instante de que Yuki le dijera eso, no, no podía ser que él supiera lo que le habían hecho, sus ojos amatista empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas que resbalaban infinitas por sus mejillas, sus brazos y su cuerpo reaccionaron solos al lanzarse y abrazar a rubio fuermente, sollozando de forma lastimera en su pecho, desahogándose como debía, ya basta de hacerse el fuerte con todo, no, ahora necesitaba llorar, lo que esos tipos le habían hecho no tenía nombre, era una obra malvada, porque había sido él quien tenía que sufrir eso?... porque? porque? porque?, era lo único que el cantante de Bad Luck podía preguntarse.

Por su lado el rubio atinó a abrazarle tiernamente, sin decir nada, solo confortándolo con su calor, sintiendo el débil y frágil cuerpo del pelirrosa temblar entre sus brazos, cómo podía alguien hacerle daño a él?, cierto que el también le gritaba, le trataba mal pero núnca pensó en hacer _eso _no, para nada. Las imágenes de la sesión fotográfica volvían a su cabeza, aquellas manos tocándolo, aquellos labios besándolo, aquellos tipos rozándose contra Shuichi, las lágrimas de este, las clara imágenes que parecían gritos del pelirosa, a Tachi Aizawa abriéndole las piernas... Como pudo desvió todo eso de sus pensamientos, lo único que lograba al pensar en ello era sentir un instinto asesino y uno bastante lujurioso, como uno posesivo, si, un sentimiento posesivo recorrer por sus venas, se habían atrevido a tocar algo que ya le pertenecía...

-Yuki? -escuchó lo débil que sonaba ahora el sobrenombre que había decidido usar- Yuki, que tienes? -no sabía cuando lo había hecho, pero había abrazado a Shuichi tan fuerte que ahora le tenía totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, el débil cuerpo del pelirrosa completaba perfectamente al suyo.

-Shuichi...-susurró su nombre, observándole de reojo, sonriéndo al notar como el se había estremecido apenas escuchar su nombre de sus labios, no el normal "baka" de siempre.

Como si la gravedad reinara en sus cuerpos, pronto se encontraron totalmente pegados y compartiendo un suave y dulce beso, con un sonrojado Shuichi sosteniéndose de los hombros de un Yuki que disfrutaba de sus labios, el sabor de las lagrimas del pelirrosa todavía podían sentirse en ellos. Yuki no quería romper el contacto, abrazó fuertemente de la cintura al cantante, lamiéndole los labios, pidiéndole permiso para poder besarlo como era correcto, cosa que Shuichi no negó, como siempre, sin poder negarle nada a Yuki, abrió los labios, apenas sentir la lengua del rubio en su boca, se estremeció y sonrojó, era como una costumbre hacerlo, es que Yuki sabía besar tan bien.

-Shuichi... no dejaré que nadie más te lastime..-el rubio se separó un poco, solo lo necesario para poder susurrar sobre los deliciosos y ahora rojos labios el cantante-...Nadie más que yo podrá tocarte... nadie más que yo podrá besarte... nadie más que yo podrá gritarte o hacerte llorar... -de pronto la mente de Yuki ideó nuevas ideas para su novela, si, Shuichi era lo que necesitaba

-Yuki...-el nombre del escritor se escuchó en un sollozo cargado de felicidad, un débil jadeo de los labios del pelirrosa.

La mirada dorada de Yuki podía cambiar muchas veces. Podría hacerte rogar por tu vida con ella cuando quisiera, podía hacerte derretir como un hielo al sol cuando quisiera, podía hacerte ver el mismo infierno, podía hacerte ver el mismo cielo, y para Shuichi, podía hacerle ver el amor relucir en ellos, esa mirada tierna, posesiva y amorosa con la que Yuki le miraba ahora, esa mirada que sabía era para el en ese momento, esa mirada que solo el podía ver, esa mirada que le desnudaba por completo y le dejaba a merced del escritor.

Shuichi amaba todo de Yuki, su forma de hablar, su forma de ser, su cabellos, sus labios, sus dedos, su cuerpo... pero lo más amaba era su mirada, era la única que podía hacerle sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrosado volvió a sellar los delgados labios del rubio con los suyos, disfrutando de su contacto una vez más, no importaba lo que había pasado, el podría hacer todo por Yuki, hasta morir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: Estaba viendo Gravitation una vez más xD el capítulo 7 *--* y bueno, se me ocurrió esta idea xD no es como normalmente transcurre el anime =O pero... bueno e.e q se puede hacer contra la mente de una yaoi fanática como yop? xDD me gustó la idea de que Yuki se pusiera algo posesivo con Shu después de ver las fotos =O obviamente que en el anime no se ve lo que realmente le _hacen _a Shu-chan owo, es mi loca idea xD me costó mucho hacer sufrir a Shuichi ;O;! me identifico tanto con él q hasta me lastimo xD....

Bueno... si quieren una continuación =O xq inicialmente pensé solo en hacerlo un one-shot moe triste D=! pero... no se, la conti sería el lemon obviamente xD, así qe de ustedes depente! =D!

Espero q les haya gustado! n.n!

**Sayonara No Da! ~!**


End file.
